Aquatic Lewa
Aquatic Lewa, currently known as The INGLORIOUS Aq. Lewa, is a comic maker and spriter on BZPower Forums. Comics City in the Sky In this series, Aquatic Lewa, along with two other members of his Toa team, made his debut when he defended a village from two Shadow Matoran. He later appeared in Meta Tower, where he accepted the neophyte members of the Toa Meta into their fold, and confronted the cloaked figure who claimed to be the king's killer. This iteration of Aquatic Lewa uses an Axe and a Blade as opposed to the multiple weapons he is usually seen with. He also has a different coloration than most other forms, and is referred to as Ayel. Results May Vary In this series, Aquatic Lewa appeared as a Matoran. While waiting impatiently for a way to get to his universe, he was pulled into a mysterious wormhole and survived an explosion. He later found out that the Akarip in the area was interested in taking over the area, and set out to stop the threat. Because the series has been cancelled, it is unknown if he was successful or not. In a filler comic made by Coleanuva, Aquatic Lewa appears in musician "Weird Al" Yankovic's body, and is known as "Weird AL" Yankovic. He also reopened the topic after the original was lost in the "Dataclysm." Aquatic Lewa is also scheduled to appear in the "sequel" to Results May Vary, but will most likely be a minor character. The Adventure Squad He was in the bathroom during the class, and was seen getting on the plane, in the series's first comic. In Aquatic Lewa's comic, he, Gavla, and Kahinuva are present when Henry gives exposition about the Mutated Matoran, and offers to help Henry defeat the mutants and their master. Guest Starring Roles Blade Titan974's Comics Aquatic Lewa's first appearance as a Guest Star was in BladeTitan974's Comics. In this appearance, he is introduced by Blade, who later turns on him because he believes that, like every other Guest Star, he will eventually ditch him. A while after this assault, he was shocked awake by Chokii and Onepu. He later teams up with Chokii and Tekatu in an attempt to sneak in to the "Secret Place" behind Blade's bookshelf, which is revealed to contain Blade's muffins. While sneaking in, they are attacked by Blade's Tahtorak. A.L. is later hypnotized by a muffin made by Storm and is ordered to kill Blade. After an epic battle, the effect of the hypnotizing wears off, and Blade and A.L. agree to be friends. The final panel shows A.L. with two other guest stars in the "Ditchies" hut. That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath Aquatic Lewa makes a few cameo appearances in Creator's Wrath. *He first appears in Comic #3 as a Toa who helps Ebba and Dark Warlord carry Gerlicky, Tetrii, and Trevor's stuff to the Underworld. They are attacked by Toa Igniter, who mistakes Aquatic Lewa for Vezon for some unknown reason. Aquatic Lewa manages to knock out Igniter before any damage is done. *He later appears in Comics #11 and 12 as Trevor's opponent on a game show hosted by Raequan. A.L. is shown to be ahead of Trevor by a landslide. After the Haz-MAT crew takes Trevor away, A.L. asks if he wins a convertible. *His final appearance is in Comic #24, yet again as a contestant on a game show hosted by Raequan, this time known as "Ask Gerlicky." While Gerlicky is tracking down Gerlicky XD, A.L. calls him and asks him if he is standing next to a pile of crates. After Gerlicky says yes, Aquatic Lewa wins, and gets crushed by, five million widgets Due to the limited pose options because of his sprite sheet, all he could really do was punch. Dark709's Comics Aquatic Lewa has also appeared in Dark709's Comics as a representative of National Guest Star Union, or STUPIDDUMBMORON, and was sent on behalf of all of Dark's mistreated guest stars. Dark agrees to pay him, and gets Bob to get his wallet. After recieving a cookie instead of his wallet, Dark tries to make a deal that involves him not paying and A.L. not taking in "legal action." (Throwing grapes at Dark) A.L., infuriated by this deal, decides to burn down the studio and drench Dark in Hydrochloric Acid. His last line is "I'll be back tomorrow... With fire." VakamaTK's Comics Aquatic Lewa has, more recently, made an appearance in VakamaTK's "Mega Guest Star Comic." In the first part of the comic, Aquatic Lewa punches Kahinuva in the face when he tries to cut in the line. He then proceeds to join with the other guest stars to form Guest Star Nui. In the second part, Toa Igniter shows up to "rescue the TOA INIKA" and "defeat the PIRAKA." Upon seeing Guest Star Nui, Igniter shoots it with a "SPECIAL NUCLEAR ZAMOR" that will split the "PIRAKA NUI." When this is done, Aquatic Lewa can be seen falling with the other guest stars. Other Appearances Aquatic Lewa appeared as a sky-diver in Gavla's Comics. Because he had the Mask of Levitation, he was able to sky-dive un-harmed, while Gavla was hurt badly. He also made a brief guest star appearance in Vahi786's Comics. In the second and third parts of Eljay's comic for the Second Comic Maker Duel, Aquatic Lewa, along with other members of the ICC, make a guest appearance as allies of Philbert's. During the comic, after Eljay is killed, he attempts to take Eljay's place, and is almost shot himself, but gets away. The ICC comes to rescue him, and he proceeds to rendezvous with the group and attempt to end the duel. However, it is revealed that he and the other members leave. He is currently slated to appear in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0. in a three part saga that will also include Kahinuva. Personality Aquatic Lewa/Ayel's personality is different based on each series he appears in. In City in the Sky, Ayel is a confident leader who strives to make a good impression on the younger Toa. He tries to remain calm when Xensahort makes his speech about how he "killed" the king, and he tries to take care of the Matoran he rescues. His reaction to the king being dead is one of shock, as he knew the king for several years. In Results May Vary, Aquatic Lewa is a bit more impulsive and rash. He shows impatience while waiting to get to his universe, and would've fought gung-ho against Reidak. In The Adventure Squad, Aquatic Lewa is an inexperienced adventurer thrust into a dangerous situation. He also has a bladder problem, and was twice missing in the comic because he had to go. In "That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath," Aquatic Lewa is shown as being intelligent because he was able to get 50,000 points on a game show. The "Ask Gerlicky" situation in Comic #24 is a reference to the user Aquatic Lewa's habit of asking Gerlicky multiple questions. Appearance Most incarnations of Aquatic Lewa depict him as a Toa with Nuva armor. He wears a golden Kanohi Miru, which signifies that he has control of the other five, original Kanohi masks. His body is usually green, with silver-grey arms, black hands, light blue legs, and blue feet. However, several appearances deviate from this theme. In "Results May Vary," he retains his classic coloration, but is now a Matoran. In his appearance in Dark709's Comics, he is a Matoran with a green body, light green arms and hands, light blue legs, and blue feet. In That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath, he has Jaller Mahri-style body. His appearance in City in the Sky has green as the major color (Body, Forearms, and Feet) and blue as the minor color (Torso, Upper Arms, and Legs.) His appearance in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 and The Adventure Squad are based upon his appearance in Dark709's comics, only in Toa form. Trivia *Because City in the Sky takes place in Meta-Nui, Aquatic Lewa is a member of the International ComicContinuity. *Aquatic Lewa and Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen have some similarities, namely Mask and Eye Color. Eljay would later use this to his advantage in a comic for the Second Comic Maker Duel with Philbert. *Aquatic Lewa is sometimes known as Ayel or Al in order to give him a proper name. *Aquatic Lewa being an inexperienced rookie in The Adventure Squad is almost the exact opposite of the experienced leader Ayel from City in the Sky. *"Tamroc" is not another name for the character Aquatic Lewa, but the name of another character altogether. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:International ComicContinuity